The 8 Keys of Tskui
by WindFox13
Summary: Ok the first 3 chapters are like bleach but the rest is different. i just put in the bleach section because there wasn't anywhere else I could put it. Oh and if want to know what the story is about then read it and the chapters are short.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was at the park when I saw her, a girl asleep on the bench. She had purple hair and she was wearing a white shirt with a black mini skirt. I went up to her and she woke up. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm sorry. My name is Jimmy and I saw you sleeping," I said. " Again! Sorry my name is Clarissa. It's nice to meet you", she replied. "You too, but I have to go." I said goodbye to her and left.

Then, I went to town to eat lunch. I was eating when I heard a strange sound. It was like a loud scream. I ran towards the sound and saw a weird creature. It had big red eyes and a scar on the forehead. I just stood there like I was frozen and I could't move at all. I was thinking move, move, but I couldn't. All of sudden I heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Leave him alone." The voiced said. I looked up and saw the girl from the park.

The creature attack Clarissa but she dodges. " Your weak." She said. She formed a sword and sliced the creature in half. " Are you ok……..Jim………Jimm……" she said. "Jimmy!" I said. "Right!" she replied. "How did you that?" I asked. "I'll tell you later but you need to get out of here before more come to get the key." she said. "Key?" I asked. She put her hand out and said, "Come on I'll take you somewhere safe" I grab her hand while wings were forming on her back. "Don't worry." She said. She flew up in the sky and landed somewhere with I think was her house.

A guy came out with black hair and dark black eyes. "Leitaro, this is Jimmy." She talked to the guy named Leitaro. "So is this the guy you were talking about." He said. "Yup, he's the one with the fire key." She said. "What are you talking about?" I asked her like the million time. "I'll tell you everything but Clarissa there's another marte." Leitaro said. "On my way." Clarissa said as she went somewhere. "Now there are 8 keys….." he started explaining. "Fire, Earth, Water/Ice, Time, Darkness, Light, Wind, and the Element key. The wind key controls them all and whoever has the wind key also has the element key with controls this world and are world." He kept explaining. I thought to my self what other world. "People are picked to control that key and you have fire." He said "I have the fire key?" I asked myself.

Clarissa comes back and sits on rooftop of the house. "Also since you don't how to use the fire key yet Clarissa well train you." Leitaro said. Then Clarissa and me both said at the same time. "WHAT!" "Just deal with it, you will stay with Jimmy and train him." Leitaro then said some other things but I wasn't paying attention. "Fine." Clarissa said. She didn't sound to happy and also how am I going to keep her in my house without my dad finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on!" I said. It seem like she was thinking something, but what? "Huh! Oh! Ok let's go."

Clarissa pov

I followed him to his house but I kept thinking about why Leitaro told me to train him. He is also the one to train the new people but not this time. Jimmy stopped at a house. "Ok you better just play with me because my farther well wonder why you're here. Ok!" he told me like I was a little girl who also gets in lots of trouble. "Fine Mr. Boss" I joked.

We went inside and his dad came up to us and started to stare at me. "Oh! You have a girlfriend." He said. "DAD! She's not my girlfriend she just needs to stay here tonight that's it." Yelled Jimmy. Jimmy grabs my hand and led me upstairs to his room. "I hate my dad sometimes." He started to talk to himself.

"Lets see you can sleep here." He told me as he opened his closet. "Whatever!" I was really mad that I had to sleep in a closet. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard a scream downstairs and got up right away. "I think that a marte has come to get the fire key." I called for the wind key and used a sword to destroy the marte. "Too easy"

I then saw a little girl with a cut on her shoulder. "wh…where's….Jim…..Jimmy" She could barley talk so I carried her to Jimmy. "KAT! You ok!" Jimmy took Kat from my hands and put her down on his bed. "What happen?" he asked.

"Sis…….sister…..in……….tro…….trouble." she tried to say. "WHAT! Clarissa teach me how to call the fire key." He yelled at me. "Just call it!" I shouted at him. "Call…..it?" He asked. "YES!" I yelled. "Fire key please give me power" Jimmy gets a sword of fire. "Cool!" Jimmy kills lots Marts. "Good" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank my friend Jewel because she has been helping with this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jimmy pov

Clarissa and me ran downstairs; I had my sword tightly in my hands waiting to fight. I saw some guy with brown hair, red eyes, and a tattoo of a dragon from the bottom of his neck to half of check. "Hello little sister." He said.

"What are you doing here Matt." She said like she was half scared and half angry. "Your coming with me Clarissa" He ordered. The wind was flying everywhere and hit Matt on the shoulder.

"It looks like we do this the hard way." He said as he formed a sword. "DARK KEY!" He yelled. Matt went after Clarissa with his sword but she blocked the attack. I looked around and found my sister. "GABBY!" I yelled as I ran up to her to see if she was all right. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard Clarissa scream. I saw Matt cut her shoulder then stabbed her. I took Gabby upstairs with Kat then went back downstairs.

Matt pick up Clarissa by the collar and said to her. "I got you now" I hit Matt on the shoulder making him let go of Clarissa. "I would stay out this if you don't want to die." He said.

I got in front of Clarissa and hit Matt again. Matt grabs my sword and throws it on the other side of the room. "Weakling." He said. Matt was about to hit me but I picked up Clarissa and dogged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You have some skill and you have the fire key." He said getting his sword ready. I got my sword and did the same. "Jimmy…….you……can't win…….against him." I heard Clarissa say.

I stopped and looked at Clarissa getting up. "But you are hurt badly." I tried to tell her but she grabbed onto her sword and gave Matt an evil look. "You can still fight I see." Matt said.

Clarissa tried to hit Matt but he pushed her against a wall. Clarissa got up but fell right back down. "Now come with me…..Clarissa" He ordered again.

Clarissa Pov

"She's not going anywhere." Jimmy said to Matt. Jimmy eyes turned fiery red as he called to his sword. "FIRE KEY GIVE MORE POWER!" Fire flew around Jimmy as he hit Matt again. Matt fell on his knees as the pain shot though out his body. "I'll come back for you, sister." He said as he disappeared.

Jimmy eyes went back to normal as he asked me. "Are you ok. I got up but before I could answer I fell unconscious. I felt someone catch me and carry me upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Jimmy pov

I carried Clarissa upstairs and put her on my bed. I called Leitaro and told him what happen; of course he was here in seconds. He treated my sisters and Clarissa wounds. "Who was the one after her again." He asked me.

"He's name was Matt and he had a tattoo of a dragon on his neck to his check." I told Leitaro. "Matt? It looks like they are beginning." Leitaro said to himself. "Beginning what?" I asked. "Well once Clarissa gets all the eight keys with the forbidden keys……well they'll use that power to destroy this world." He said.

I see Clarissa wake up and hit Leitaro on the head. "What was that for" He asked Clarissa. She gets up from my bed but I pushed her back down. "OW! HEY!" she yelled at me. I said to her.

"You wounds need time to heal, me and Leitaro will fight the Martes." She looks at Leitaro but he looked away. "Fine." She said. Leitaro looked at me and I knew that there was a marte.

"Lets go." I said as I jumped out my window with my sword and Leitaro on my heels. We went to the park where we saw five Martes. "I'll take 3 you can have the rest." I said as I sliced two of them in half. When I was about to destroy the last one Leitaro got in the way and sliced it in half. "HEY!" I said. "You were too…..oh no." he said looking worried. "What is it Leitaro." I asked. "Amber." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clarissa pov

I felt some high energy and saw a girl with purple hair and blue eyes in front of me. "Amber! What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I can't see my sister once in a while." She said. I got my sword out, getting ready for anything. "I guess Matt did come yesterday. Will if it's a fight you want then you got one." Amber said to me.

Amber got her sword out and called to it. "EARTH KEY!" Amber puts her sword in the ground and the ground opens up. An earthquake comes and I fall in the opening but someone grabs my hand.

"Hiroku?" I looked up at a girl with golden blonde hair and soft looking blues eyes. Hiroku pulled me up and I saw another girl who looked about 12. She had dark black hair with dark amber eyes. "Angel?" Amber went after me again but Hiroku got in front of me and called for her sword. "LIGHT KEY!" Hiroku got a sword with was yellow and blocked Amber's attack.

Angel looked at me and said. "What were thinking fighting when you should be resting." " Well that was pretty hard since Amber was here." I said to her. She looked away and watched Hiroku and Amber fight. Hiroku cut Amber shoulder while Amber stab Hiroku. Hiroku's sword sinned blinded Amber giving her a change to cut Amber again.

Leitaro and Jimmy came in at that time. Jimmy came running to me and looked in my eyes saying. "Are you ok?" "Yeah! Thanks to Hiroku." I aid as Leitaro was watching Hiroku and Amber fight.

Jimmy looked at angel and I told him, "That's my cousin Angel, she has the time key." Jimmy looked at me and then asked. "Who are the ones fighting?" I answered he's question right away. "The one with golden hair is Hookup she has the light key." I then looked at Amber and said. "The other one is my big sister Amber and she has the earth key."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jimmy Pov

I look at Clarissa in the eyes and saw sadness and angry in them. I watched the fight, when Clarissa got up and got her sword. "What are you doing?" I asked her, she just says. "I need to do something." I watch as she called her key. "WIND KEY!" Wind flew around her sword and she grew wings on her back.

"HETRO MOVE!" She said as Hiroku moved out of the way. Wind flew everywhere and hit amber making her hit the wall. "I see you can see fight even when you are hurt." Amber said. Clarissa held tightly on her sword. Amber goes after Clarissa but a guy with blue hair and blue eyes gets in front of her. He turns to Clarissa and knocks her against a wall.

Matt comes too and goes up to Clarissa. He picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. "Lets go" Matt says as they go though a portal. "CLARISSA!!!!" I yelled after Clarissa.

Leitaro look at me and said. "You want to go after her be my guest but you'll be killed so were going with you." I got up, grab my sword, and jumped though the portal with everybody behind me. A little girl was on Leitaro shoulder and angel hit her in the head. "KATE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" As Kate was about to answer a guy with long red hair in a ponytail and a scar on his check was in front of us."If you want to pass you have to come though me" He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clarissa Pov

I wake up in a room like a little room and saw someone who was looking at me from the door. "I see your awake." the person said. A girl walked toward me she had long purple hair and amber eyes. "My name is Kasumi if you want to know." she said.

I saw Matt come in and talks to Kasumi. I couldn't hear what there were saying but in seconds Kasumi went out of the room and it was just Matt and I. "Hmmmmm. You only have two keys but soon you'll have all the keys." He said as he left.

Jimmy Pov

"My name is Jon." Said the red haired guy. I got my sword ready when Angel went in front of the guy. "You guys go I'll stay here and fight him" she said getting her sword ready and called. "TIME KEY!" The rest of us ran ahead.

We stopped and saw 4 doors. "Ok we'll spilt up." Leitaro said. I sensed Clarissa and ran in one of the doors. "Oook. Hiroku go the right last one." He said as Hiroku ran to the door. "Kate go in…..just go in one." He said to Kate. She got off Leitaro's shoulder and went in the door next to one Hiroku went in. Leitaro went in the one next to Jimmy's door.

I ran to place where I sensed Clarissa when I was stop by Matt. "Where do you think your going, DARK KEY!" He said. He's sword turn dark black and I called. "FIRE KEY!"

Matt tried to hit me but I dogged him and cut his shoulder. "I WILL GET CLARISSA BACK!" I said as I cut him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clarissa pov

I sensed Jimmy and I tried to get out but Kasumi was in my way. "You're not going anywhere." She said. I slide under her and ran after where Jimmy was with Kasumi after me. I ran till I saw Jimmy and Matt fighting and Kasumi caught up to me and grab me. "LET GO!" I yelled at her. Jimmy saw me and passed Matt and cut Kasumi making her let me go. "JIMMY!" I shouted and hugged him.

I knew he was glad I was safe because he hugged me tightly. "KASUMI I CAN'T BELIVE YOU LET HER GET OUT!" Matt yelled at Kasumi. Matt stared at us and said to Jimmy. "This is the last time you interfere with us." I stayed behind Jimmy and he cut Matt as Matt stabbed him. I sensed that Kate needed help and so did Jimmy. He picked me up and passed Matt and ran to Kate. "NOOOOOOOOOO" I heard Matt scream.

We stopped and saw Amber fighting Kate and Amber was wining. Jimmy put me down and I formed my sword. Jimmy looked at me but moved out of the way. Kate ran toward Jimmy and me. "WIND KEY!" I called as wings grew on my back and wind flew everywhere. Amber went towards me at fast speed and attacked me but I blocked her at the last second.

She made an earthquake near Kate and she almost fell but Jimmy saved her. Amber looks at me and was socked. Strong winds where around me and my eyes were dark red. "YOU DON'T HURT MY FAMILY ARE MY FRIENDS!" I yelled at her. I cut her in many places and sliced her shoulder. She flew on her knees and she shined brightly. I knew what to do so I went up to her and a key came out that was green.

"The earth key." I said as the key went into a necklace I had on. "YOU LITTLE!" Amber yelled and tried to get up but couldn't. "People who use the keys for evil do not deserve to have them." I said to her.

Hiroku pov

I was fighting with Kyo when Angel appeared. "DON'T PLEASE!" she said. Kyo looked at her but then looked away. "Kyo please come back." She said as she started to cry. "An…..Angel!" He said as he went up to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kyo pov

I watched as Angel cried and I went up to her and her letting her cry on my chest. "I'm sorry, I'll come back to you only for you." I said as she hugged him tightly still crying. "Thank you." She said. I saw Hiroku put down her sword and fallback only to be in someone's arms. Leitaro helped Hiroku up and said to her. "Are you ok?" "yes" she said as she hugged Leitaro.

Clarissa pov

I saw Matt come with Kasumi and knew that this was going to be hard. Jimmy got his sword and stranded next to me. "We do this together." He said. I look at him and we got closer and kissed and wind and fire was around us. All the keys were coming together and went in my necklace including the fire key. We bock the kiss and he said to me. "Go and destroy Matt."

I looked at Matt and called. "8 KEYS OF TSKUI AND THE FORBIDDING KEYS!" I grew eight wings and got two swords. My clothing was a purple and white dress. I put my swords together in front of me and the powers of the key were coming together. Matt was backing away but it was to late the power hit him and everything went back to normal.

I also went back to normal and fell but Jimmy caught me and picked me up. Everyone else came and saw us. "AWWWWWWWWW!" said Angel and Kate. Amber jumped on Kyo and Hiroku just held on Leitaro. Me and Jimmy look at each other and kissed again.

Two weeks later

Jimmy pov

I got up and Clarissa was staring at me. "AHHHHHHHH!" I flew off my bed and hit my head. "Yo…..YOU….O..OK." Clarissa said between laughs. We went outside and saw everyone else. "HI EVEYONE!" Clarissa said as she waved. We kissed and walked to school.

Sequel soon

By: Clarissa Parker

Thanks to my friend Sydnee and Jewell


End file.
